Neptune Academy
by IdleWit
Summary: But let me tell you something Mr. Echoll’s, short on committing murder, there is very little you can do which will surprise me, and that means that the chance of you being expelled are almost nil." “Like I said I like a little colour in my life,”
1. Welcome to Neptune Academy

**Chapter I**

**Welcome to Neptune Academy **

"Are you going to be sulking for the whole trip?" Aaron Echoll's glared at his son through the mirror. Logan Echolls was slouched in the car seat, staring out the window, his brows heavily drawn and his mouth curved down in a determined scowl that showed he wasn't about to compromise.

He was twelve years old, a child bordering on the unknown world of gradually growing up, that world for many years to come would still lack any maturity, and Logan was expressing his anger in the only way he knew how. He felt free to do so, after all once he was dumped at the doorstep of his new school he wouldn't be near Aaron for many months to come, that was the upside of this, the only good thing in this dreary predicament he found himself in.

"This is for your own good you know that Logan." Aaron was playing the part of a stern father on the moral high road, he played it well better then any of the roles he'd taken over the years. He had to, after all it was his career, his life on the line, if he ever stuffed that role up. "We've been at our wits end with you, your mother and."

Logan winced at this as he saw his mother shift in her seat. She wore sunglasses which obscured his ability to see her expression, but he knew she was cut up. She and Logan were a team, they'd always been a team. He knew she didn't have any part in the decision, she just went along with it for peace sake, maybe she even thought it would be better for him to be away from Aaron, even though it cut her up inside to let him go, like it did him

. "We just don't know what to do anymore son" Aaron's words pierced the moment, making Logan quickly turn his head and glare out the window, "Tell us what we can do?"

He couldn't hold his silence any loinger. "I'll tell you what you can do," Logan snapped, "You can not send me to some crap boarding school just to get me out of the way so you can go on having aff…"

"Enough!" Aaron snapped, giving him an ice cold look that made Logan shut up even though he was shaking with anger. That look told him that Aaron would stop the car and drag him out and none of them wanted that.

"Where else are we supposed to send you Logan huh? You've gotten kicked out of every school, from L.A, from New York, and now from here. We've only been in Neptune for a few days and already you've been expelled." Aaron was venting now, he'd meant to start a big shoot that Tuesday, instead he'd been called to the local school at Neptune to be told his son had assaulted another student and would be expelled. Logan thought Aaron probably could have gotten him out of it with a generous donation, but he never bothered to waste money on Logan, no Trina in her fancy European boarding school got all the perks, Logan was just a nuisance to be rid of.

"Do you realise how that looks, how that reflects on me, on your mother? We've given you the best things money can buy, and still you insist on getting in trouble, on doing your worst at school. We've gotten you checked out, you don't have a problem, we've gotten you the best tutors, put you into all the sports we could think of, and you still stuff up. This is the last resort, we've given you chance after chance, this is it Logan do you understand me? If you stuff up here…"

"What are you going to put me up for adoption?" Logan asked snidely, glaring at Aaron's backseat as if he could drill a hole in it to the back of his head.

"I'm warning you," Aaron said in that icy voice which instinctively made Logan push back into his seat, as if he could melt into it. Aaron turned his hard eyes on his son, taking his eyes off the road, "If you mess this up Logan, if you get expelled from here, I will personally…"

"Honey I think that's the turning," Lynn quickly put a soft hand on her husbands shoulder, distracting him for the moment and preventing him from continuing his threat. Logan didn't need it anyway, he knew Aaron, he didn't need threats from him to know he wasn't playing around. But then again neither was Logan, and anything that pissed Aaron off was worth it.

The car passed under a large arch which had on the top Neptune Academy in large brass letters, a stone wall with iron spikes surrounded the school, the gates were automatic obviously because they closed behind them with a resounding clang and Logan already felt like he had entered a prison.

There was a car park here in the front, and a large grey stone building, again bordered on each side by a large stone wall. Logan guessed that this was just the outside of the school, the entrance. There were some pretty nice cars peppered around the car park, a mixture of students and teachers, and large yellow school busses all in a row. Logan supposed that the older students were allowed to drive into town while the younger ones, including himself, would have to take a bus.

Aaron parked the car and Logan hopped out as quickly as he could, leaning against it and staring at the large grey building that served as the entrance to the school, while Aaron got his luggage from the back. Administration in large brass letters like the front, was attached to this building. They were pretty clever, Logan gave them that, if students had to go through here and the car park to leave then it would be pretty hard to sneak out. Of course there were other ways, the wall for instance, it was large but Logan had climbed worst.

Lynn Echoll's came to stand beside him as Aaron struggled with the luggage. She hadn't sadi a word during the whole trip, and it was about a half hour drive out of the town Neptune, which was odd seeing as it was called after the town.

"It doesn't look too bad," she said, touching Logan's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Mom it looks like a prison," Logan snorted, glaring at the offending building. "I don't know how I'm going to survive it here. Really could he have chosen a more depressing place."

"It might be good," his mother said, attempting to make the best out of the bad situation, "You might make some friends here Logan, that would be good. The Casablanca's kids go here, you know those nice people your father had over for dinner on Monday."

"Yeah and there only going here because there new step mum doesn't like kids, but there dad doesn't want to send them to a European school because it's too far away. They're unwanted just like me…"

"You know that's not true Logan," she said it so sadly that he shut up, "You know that if I could find a way to keep you with me I would. But you haven't made it easy honey getting expelled from all those schools…" she sighed as his head fell unintentionally, she was the only person who could ever make him feel bad about all the trouble he made. "You're not a bad kid Logan I know that," she said quietly to him, lifting up his head. "You just have had to deal with a lot of things, and I'm so sorry, I wish... I wish I was stronger for you…but maybe it'll be better here honey, maybe things won't be so bad."

"C'mon," Aaron grunted at them both as he carried Logan's suitcase, "And for Christs sake Logan get your damn backpack I can't carry everything."

He extricated the backpack from on top of the suitcase and slung it over his shoulder. It was the only thing he had packed, the maid had gotten the rest, before he'd even been told where he was being sent to. The backpack held all his worldly possessions, the stuff that meant something to him. It was relatively light, but Logan clutched at it as if it contained gold.

He trudged behind his parents as they entered the administration, his eyes adjusting slowly from the bright sun outside. It was nicely furnished, with oak tables and chairs, a fake potplant and book shelf in the corner with sophisticated texts found in old library's to give it that academic touch. He saw that the infirmary was to the side and a couple of chairs in the corner surrounded a small table which had a newspaper on it and some school annuals, that was obviously the waiting area, the principles office was behind the administration desk, a large oak table.

"Good morning," Aaron said, putting on his public face and directing the stern faced receptionist with a smile, she gave him a thin smile back. "I'm Aaron Echoll's, this is my wife Llynn and my son Logan." He grabbed Logan and pulled him forwards, rather harder then necessary.

"Ah yes, the late applicant," the receptionist said in a nasal voice that grated on Logan's nerves. He scowled up at her as she surveyed him with a disapproving look and raised eyebrows.

Unfortunately Mr. Bull will be unable to see you, something unexpected came up. But I'm sure in a few minutes he'll be available if you just take a seat over there." She indicated the waiting area, Aaron smiled and thanked her as Logan immediately went and slumped in a chair.

Twenty minutes went by and Logan was had read the newspaper, and was now resorting to counting the floorboards. Finally Aaoron sighed impatiently and checked his watch.

"We have to go," he finally said after checking his watch for the twelth time. "I have to catch that plane honey, I've already missed two days of shooting because of him. I can't miss another one."

"But honey won't it look bad," Llynn said, her voice soft as usual.

"I've already met with Mr. Bull," Aaron brushed it aside "There's nothing else we need to know. I have to go Llynn."

Logan stared at him shocked at the news that Aaron had probably been planning to send him to this place maybe before they had even got to Neptune.

She sighed, but he had already risen and gone to make his excuses to the receptionist. She got up and Logan rose with her, a heavy feeling in his stomach.

They looked at each other awkwardly, then she grabbed him and held him to her, squeezing him tight. For once he didn't fight her, just held her as tightly and buried his head in her clothes, taking in the smell of her perfume which masked the smell of alcohol.  
"Try your best okay honey," Llynn said quietly to him, stroking his hair, "Just try your best for the both of us."

Logan nodded and then she let go of him and he quickly stepped back from her, the choking feeling getting worse. He was only twelve years old, and here he was facing the prospect of actually living in the place he hated most in the world, high school.

"Be good son," Aaron said, play acting again, "I'll miss you," he ruffled Logan's hair and he quickly stepped out of his grasp and glared at him. Aaron was about to say something, but then thought better of it and merely finished with, "Be good," and then walked out. Llynn hesitated.

"Be safe okay Mum," he said quietly to her.

"Don't worry about me honey," she smiled at Logan sadly, "You just be happy okay." And then she followed Aaron out the door.

Logan slumped back into the seat, feeling lost already. It wasn't that he wasn't a survivor, it was just that he had always felt the need to protect his mum, and now she was on her own, and he didn't know if she was safe and that felt a lot like failing to him in the one thing that he was good at.

Ten more minutes passed leaving Logan to hide his face behind the newspaper again and feel miserable, then suddenly the principals door opened. He lowered the newspaper to see a blonde girl leave the office. She wore her green plaid skirt too short for uniform regulation. Her blonde hair hung loose and long, she was obviously wearing makeup and her shirt was fitting enough to the new curves she was beginning to develop. She looked like a model, and Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. Her very eyes sparkled with fun.

She turned to the office desk, leaning against it. "Bull said I needed a late note, for my next class."

"It's Mr. Bull to you," the office lady glared at her. " And I see you're in trouble again Ms. Kane, and the year has barely begun."

"IN trouble," she said in mock horror, "Why no Ms. White, me and Mr. Bull were simply speaking of the merits and demerits of the school regulations."

"You'll never learn," she shook her head but turned to get the girl a late slip.

She turned and her eyes fell on Logan, her red lips curved into a smirk as she appraised him and Logan almost blushed. He met her gaze with an appraising one of his own and then grinned at her as if in approval.

"Mr. Echoll's," the principal came out of his office, looking at Logan. "I believe I can see you now, unless you have anything more to argue about Ms. Kane."

"Nope I'm good," she said flashing him a pearly smile.

"Then get to class," he replied.

As Logan passed her on his way into the office, she grinned at him.

"So Logan," he said sitting down behind his old mahogany desk, Logan kept standing opposite him, looking around. "You have a very colorful past I must say, not that there are many students who don't at this school."

"I like life to be interesting."

"Yes, well I think you'll find at this school Mr. Echoll's we don't, we proffer life to be dull, as dull as it can be. Unfortunately we don't always get our wish, but those that disrupt the peace are disciplined, which is why I imagine your parents sent you to this school."

"No actually I think it was for the amazing academic record," Logan replied sarcastically.

"Yes, well even your grades are below our standard," he said unmoved by Logan's glare, "You'll have to attend extra tuition classes until they pick up above an F."

"What," Logan spluttered, "But I haven't even attended any classes, how do you know…"

"Because I doubt an F student is suddenly going to surprise us all and manage a C Mr. Echoll's, even with our amazing academic record. And if you don't get a C in your subjects you don't pass, and if you don't pass you don't graduate, and I'm sure your parents and this school would like you to graduate."

"Graduation is ages away," Logan snorted, "Besides I probably won't be graduating from this place."

"You may think that now," Mr. Bull said in a superior tone, "But let me tell you something Mr. Echoll's, short on committing murder, there is very little you can do which will surprise me, and that means that the chance of you being expelled are almost nil. The disciplinary action however probably won't be to your liking. The rules are up around the school and in the dorms, read them, learn them and obey them, because even if you don't you won't be achieving your aims of expulsion, so why go through all that trouble?"

"Like I said I like a little colour in my life," Logan said dead pan.

Mr. Bull ignored him this time, "Now there are some things I need to make you aware of, younger students are not allowed off school grounds, that includes you right up until sophomore year. You are however allowed into town on certain Saturday's, but you must go via bus, and have permission from both your parents and us, and if you should disrupt order your privileges will be taken from you. There is a curfew 9pm for you and 10pm lights out. Here's your timetable, you must attend all classes, teachers and prefects regularly patrol the grounds, and if your caught out of class expect to be punished. You will share a dorm with one other person, Younger students have the two last floors, and Sophmores have the top. Then there are separate dorms for seniors. Here's a map of the school, your dorm room has been highlighted for you, and here's your swipe card, all doors will be automatically locked after curfew, no exceptions. You'll find in your dorm your uniform, put that on. And one last thing, don't go anywhere near the girl's dormitories or you'll find yourself scrubbing toilets every spare minute you from now until your graduation. Did you get all that?"

"I think so," Logan muttered.

"Good, have a pleasant time at Neptune Academy Mr. Echoll's."

Taking that as a dismissal Logan grabbed the swipe card and map off the desk then left the principal's office. He saw the glass doors which opened to the rest of the school, the Neptune crest on them. Students were walking around, he paused in front of the doors for a second, then pushed them open and went outside.

**I just felt like writing this, so I did. It's a sort of take off of the Bullsworth Academy game, lame I know, but I couldn't help myself. Tell me what you think. And don't worry I'm not ignoring my other stories, and Intentionally Blank chapter will come up soon for anyone whose read it. I just started uni, so I was kinda swamped. Anyway please review and please ignore my spelling mistakes, I'm too lazy today to check them.**


	2. I’ve Got A lot of Friends Who are Stars

**Chapter Two**

**I've Got A lot of Friends Who are Stars**

Logan went into the largely signed boys dorm. It was a rather depressing gray, like most of the buildings around. He'd passed students running to class, sauntering along, and prefects in navy blue blazers with their badges shining, telling off various students. People had stared at him pointedly, but no one had bothered to say anything to him. The students ranged from all sizes, from the short twelve year olds, to the taller swaggering eighteen year olds, who seemed to think they owned the world because they had survived puberty.

The boy's dorm was an extremely large building, two in fact, the front one held the freshman to sophomore dorms. The back one held the seniors, Logan thought they had a better deal. His thoughts were confirmed as he actually entered the dorm. One of the lights in the ceiling was flickering, there was a long corridor going either side, and some stairs on the side. A large double doors in front of him were labeled common room. A boy came out of the common room and door swung wide open. Logan spotted a large spacious room occupied by a pool table, a soda machine and a dodgy TV as well as a few torn and sagging couches. He guessed there was no LCD screens here or Tivo.

He glanced at the map Mr. Bull had shoved in his hand. He was in room 13, figures he thought wrily. He checked the numbers on the door as he walked down the corridor, his room was one of the doors at the end of the corridor. He checked, the door on the other wall, the sign on its front read Bathroom. Great, he thought, communal showers here I come. He swiped his card in the white panel beside the door, it's red light turned green and he opened it, walking in.

The room was not as bad as he had feared. There was a brown closet against one wall, and a large window on the other. Two beds were situated on opposite walls, and a small bedside table. One side of the room was obviously occupied, there was a poster on the right hand wall of some band Logan didn't know. The bedspread was a dark blue on this side too, expensive material. Other then that Logan had no other clues to what his fellow room mate was like.

Logan sighed and threw his backpack on the bed, then fell on it too. It creaked slightly with his weight and he rolled his eyes. Was everything here crappy? The receptionist had said something about the school groundsmen bringing his luggage to his room later when he was at classes, which he was supposed to get to in ten minutes. He was also supposed to try on his new uniform, wherever that was.

Logan's eyes roved around the room and fell on the cupboard, he supposed the uniform would be in there. He got up and opened the door closest to him. The cupboard was split in two sides, so he couldn't see what the other guy had in there. His side was bare, spare for a bit of graffiti with some choice words, a lot of dust and a uniform on a hanger. Logan stared at it blankly as he took it out of the cupboard.

He had never worn a uniform before, and looking at this one he really didn't want to start wearing one now. It was a mixture of navy blue blazer (for special occasions a post it attached to it read), pants and a light blue collar shirt. There was also a dark blue vest that Logan prayed they didn't have to wear. A light and dark blue checkered tie finished the ensemble.

He checked his watch, and sighed heavily. He contemplated starting his rebellion early, sitting here and not even putting the uniform on. But the action seemed so trivial and below him. When he got expelled, and he would, he wanted to do it in style. So he quickly changed, ensuring that the door wouldn't open in the middle of it.

There was a dirty narrow mirror on the cupboards inside door. Logan looked at himself in it and glowered at his reflection. He quickly rolled up his sleeves, undid his collar and pulled down his tie. His shirt already hung out. Inspecting himself a second time he thought he looked passable.

"Yeah Dick sure whatever you say," a boy's voice came from the other side of the door and it swung open. Logan stared at the newcomer.

They surveyed each other like that for a minute, taking in each others measure. The boy had black short cut hair, more neat and combed then Logan's ruffled mess. His uniform was better kept then Logan's, he only had his sleeves rolled up, but he wore the vest which made Logan get the impression that he was hesitant to break any rules. His blue eyes seemed honest which made him automatically naïve in Logan's books. He was around Logan's height, but Logan thought he could take him in a fight if it ever came to that. Right then his mouth was shaped in a small o as he took in Logan, as if just remembering who he was.

"You're the new kid right?" he asked confirming Logan's thoughts. "Hi, I'm Duncan Kane."

He offered his hand for Logan to take, and despite himself Logan shook it. There was something about this boy Duncan's frank and open nature, that he couldn't' help admiring if not quite liking yet.

"Logan," he muttered in response as Duncan looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't think I'd be getting a room mate so quickly, kind of sad to see you're here already."

"Yeah so am I," Logan growled in response, immediately bristling. Duncan didn't seem fazed by his tone, he merely went to his bedside table and opened a draw, grabbing some books out of it and shoving them into a dark blue backpack he had on him.

"So what do you have next?" he asked turning to Logan.

Logan checked the timetable, "Science," he said.

"Oh, me too, Connors class?"

"Yeah," Logan conceded.

"Well do you want to walk with me there then?" Duncan asked after an awkward silence where they avoided each others gaze.

"I spose," Logan shrugged, "If you want. I don't have any textbooks though, there in my luggage."

"You can share mine," Duncan said and opened the door, waited for Logan. Feeling a bit awkward Logan went out and muttered a thanks. Duncan followed him closing the door behind them. They made it to the sunny courtyard outside and through the arch which framed the boys dorm when a loud bell tolled.

"You have got to be kidding me," Logan said, looking around he saw a large bell come clock tower in the entrance of what served for the main school. It was to the right of the boys dorms across a large quad. Logan noted that the girls dorms was opposite the boys. It wouldn't be too hard to get in there, he mused.

"About what?" Duncan asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Huh," Logan was brought out of his musings. "Oh, the bell, I mean what is this a monastery, a prison or a school."

Duncan grinned at this, "Yeah, we all ask ourselves that. So what brings you here?"

"Multiple expulsions and Aar…my..parents.." he was about to say Aaron, but he hated people putting two and two together, then asking questions about what it was like to be son to the famed movie star. "You?" he quickly asked as Duncan shot him another quizzical look.

"My sister actually," he said, shaking his head and grinning as if it was highly funny. "She isn't the easiest person to live with, and when she got expelled for Pan High my mother decided this was the best place to teach her some discipline."

"What so you're twins or something? They didn't want to split you up so you had to come too?"

"No," Duncan shook his head, "I wouldn't let her go unless they sent me too. They'd already paid the fees, and no other school would take her anyway...so here I am.."

"What would you do that for?" Logan asked incredulous. He was jumping for joy the day Trina decided she wanted to go to a fashionable European school. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to stick with his sister.

"Well some days I wonder why, but it's just Lilly, she's a lot of fun and we've been together forever it seems. When you meet her you'll understand."

Logan saw the heroe worshiping look in Duncan's eyes, that look some fans got when they saw Aaron. He didn't think he'd ever understand that kind of devotion a younger brother had for an older sister who watched out for him. From age seven he'd known Trina would never have his back, hell she'd sell him for some famous beans if she could.

"So do you haven any siblings?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, an older sister Trina, she's a cow," Logan replied, Duncan didn't ask him anymore questions about her. They went on to talk about TV shows and video games and Logan was surprised to find that Duncan liked similar things to him. They were having an enthusiastic conversation about the difference between the Spiderman movie and the comics when they reached the class.

Science didn't seem so bad, the teacher acted as if the students were part of the wall. As long as they didn't disturb him they could do what they wanted. The experiment was one Logan had already done in Pan High, so he and Duncan got through it early and were able to flick around pieces of paper at each other with makeshift slingshots made out of rulers and rubber bands.

When the bell rang they were already fast to becoming friends. Logan was rather surprised by this, he had never really made any friends in his previous schools. Whenever his mum invited over people it was usually for Aaron's benefit so he could make some rich connection, and Logan often had them crying by the end of the night, to his intense satisfaction.

Duncan was different, he didn't know Logan's last name (the science teacher didn't even bother to call the roll) so he had no idea how connected Logan was. This didn't seem to bother him however. Logan liked that.

He followed Duncan to the cafeteria, it was situated inside the school, but had a small outside foyer for those who were willing to brave the summer sun. They each grabbed a tray, both filled with some junk food snacks, and Duncan headed through the glass doors and the outside foyer with a purpose.

There were wooden benches and tables scattered around outside, and a little grassy area. The older students occupied the best spots of course. Duncan didn't even bother to glance around, he immediately weaved through the tables and people and slipped onto a bench surrounded by some other people and occupied by the blonde Logan had seen in the office. He noted that all of the guys aroudn this bench wore the vest and had their sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone. The girls had their skirst short and their three of the buttons undone, their shirts slighty tighter then necessary. He supposed that with a uniform you had to start getting inventive in order to be distinguished.

The blonde girl had been talking to a surfer boy with beach blonde hair and lazy blue eyes, but she turned her attention to Duncan as soon he sat down.

"Hey Donut," she said, smiling, "Haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've been to a thing called class," Duncan responded, "You should try it some time."

"I'm too busy," Lilly replied dismissively.

"So how was the Bull this morning."

"You heard about that?" her mouth curved into an approving smile.

"You know everyone has."

Duncan left enough room for Logan to sit, he had hesitated but as Duncan looked towards him he slipped in beside him.

Lilly's attention immediately turned to him once more, her sparkling blue eyes almost challenging. "So whose this?"

"Depends whose asking," he replied, his mouth a little dry, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"His names Logan," Duncan supplied as Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"You're the new kid," Lilly stated it as a fact, rather then a question. "I've never seen you around town before. So where do you come from?"

"L.A," Logan muttered, taking a sip from his Coke and meeting Lilly's scrutinizing gaze. Suddenly she seemed to sit up straighter, she leant forward almost eagerly.

"You're Logan Echoll's aren't you?" she said, "Aaron Echoll's son."

Logan blushed as she gazed at him eagerly, again it wasn't a question. There went his few minutes under the radar. He felt slightly annoyed at Lilly's theatrics, she'd proclaimed it loudly so the whole group could hear. They were all staring at him now. The way she looked at him however was different to the others. It wasn't that fame hungry look everyone else wore, or that curiosity that flamed their eyes. She looked at him as if he was something new, something interesting, something to alleviate the boredom. Logan didn't know how this made him feel.

"Yeah, the one and only." he immediately resorted to fake bravado.

"I've heard all about you," Lilly smirked, leaning back in her chair again. "Your Dad came to our benefit ball on Monday."

'Oh _those_ Kanes,' Logan thought as he reviewed Lilly. Jake Kane the software billionaires kids, well who ever said the rich never attracted each other.

"I thought we weren't allowed out of this prison during weekdays?" Logan queried instead.

"Were not, but _mother dearest_ wanted a perfect family moment for the cameras, so we were exempted," the way Lilly said mother dearest reminded Logan of the tone he used whenever he referred to Aaron as _Dad_.

"So," Lilly smirked, "Did you really knock out a kids teeth in Pan High? Or is that just more talk?"

"I did," Logan assented, seeing no harm in telling her this.

"And…what's the story?" she asked looking at him expectantly and in a tone that said she couldn't believe she had to ask. Logan grinned slightly at this, he never said he didn't like attention, but only if it was for his own amazing accomplishments.

"Well he seemed to think that he had to challenge me or something, to assert his manliness. Turned out he didn't have any to begin with."

"Oh, is that all," Lilly said, making Logan's smile fade as she flicked her hair dismissively. "So Dick, what were you saying?"

"What do you mean by that?" Logan bristled, interrupting the blonde boys response. Lilly turned her gaze back to him and raised one eyebrow.

"Well it's just not all that impressive is it? He was probably shorter then you or something, right? I mean a real impressive guy wouldn't bother asserting his manliness."

"Actually he was older," Logan snapped, "And I don't really know who made you a judge of what's impressive, seeing as you aren't all that impressive yourself."

"Gee, look who has teeth," Lilly suddenly smirked, "Down boy, I was just making an observation, are you always this insecure?"

"Lilly," Duncan finally interjected with a disapproving look, "Ignore her Logan, my infuriating and annoying sister is just trying to rile you up, she thinks it's funny when people are angry with her."

"What you think I went too far?" Lilly asked Duncan playfully. "Gee don't look so serious," she said to Logan who was still scowling at her. "Donuts right, I was just playing. You have to admit, it's pretty funny how easily you took the bait."

"What, and am I supposed to laugh or something?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Fine," Lilly said, surprised and a little affronted that Logan hadn't taken her olive branch. She promptly turned and struck up a conversation with a girl sitting on the bench behind them.

Logan was still pretty annoyed with her, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as the Dick began to strike up a conversation with him. It turned out Dick wasn't the brightest apple in the barrel, but he seemed to have an easy good humor and laziness which Logan liked, and he had the bonus of liking surfing. Some others near the table piped in with introductions.

Everyone seemed to revolve around Lilly however, Logan couldn't help noticing. Everyone looked at her every now and then, tried to catch why she was laughing, and almost all the girls imitated her, while the guys served her. Logan found that he couldn't completely take his eyes off Lilly either, and every now and then he'd take a glance at her, just to see if she was bothering to glance back at him.

Finally the bell rang and people began to disperse slowly, Lilly turned ever so slowly around to face Duncan and Logan again.

"Come meet Veronica and me after our soccer match. It's during last period," it wasn't a request, it was more like a command, and Logan found it extremely annoying. Plus the fact that she wasn't really making it clear whether she was addressing just Duncan, or both of them.

"Ah, yeah I mean if you want to?" Duncan was looking at Logan expectantly; obviously he had gathered Lilly meant the both of them.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know if I'm really being invited."

"Of course you are," Duncan asserted smiling, Logan just looked at Lilly and raised his eyebrows. She looked at him contemplatively, biting her lip and cocking her head.

"Pride comes before a fall you know," she remarked.

"Yeah maybe you should think about that," he retorted.

Lilly sighed, and suddenly gave him an over sweet smile "All right, I'm sorry about demeaning your manly feat or whatever. So are you coming or what? It's a once in a lifetime offer."

"I'll think about it," Logan said deadpan.

"What?" Lilly stared at him in a state of shock.

"Gee don't look so serious," Logan smirked, "I was just playing with you, but you have to admit it was pretty funny how you took the bait." Lilly a grin slowly spread across her face, and she laughed.

"See you then," she said and got up, flicked her long hair and walked towards school, an extra sway in her hips. Logan looked after her, lost in thought.

"She'll drive you crazy you know," Duncan commented quietly after he caught Logan's look.

"What?" he asked turning to Duncan.

"Lilly," Duncan said, "She loves to drive everyone crazy."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Logan said wryly, "She's really annoying."

Duncan laughed at this and they dumped their trays and headed to their next class.

* * *

They headed for the field behind the gym at the end of the day. Most of Logan's other classes had gone all right. He had got a ton of homework though, and would have to join up the remedial classes tomorrow, which went on after school. But he wasn't going to worry about any of that until later. Right now he was contemplating the mystery that was Lilly Kane, and trying to speculate about what this Veronica girl would be like.

Duncan and him kept up a stream of talking about video games all the way to the field. When they got there the game had just finished and they took a seat on the bleachers to wait for the girls to approach. Lilly came bounding up first, a wide grin on her face, her cheeks flushed from running around the field. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail instead of flowing free like it had this morning. She'd exchanged her modified uniform for a tight t-shirt and shorts, but Logan noticed her socks were a bright pink and lower then the other girls. He guessed Lilly just loved to stand out.

"We so kicked Pan High's under fifteens asses," she said grinning and pumping her fist in the air. "You should have seen us, and Veroncia, she totally scored the last goal!"

"Of course," Duncan conceded as if it would be obvious that Veronica would. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hi guys," Logan stared at the blonde girl who had walked up to stand beside Lilly. She was as far from the devil as he could think, as far from Lilly or him for that matter, as he could imagine. She had her hair in blonde pigtails which framed her bright face. Her blue eyes were wide, but unlike Lilly's they weren't fiery, more sparkly and bright then anything. She wore an oversize soccer t-shirt and shorts which made her look tinier if it was possible. Her knee high socks were used appropriately. She was bubblegum and promises, Logan could barely believe this was Lilly Kane's best friend, as Duncan had told him.

"Hi Veronica," Duncan's face suddenly broke into a wide goofy grin. "Congratulations."

She blushed ever so slightly and dipped her head. "It was mainly all Lilly really, you know her battle cry scared half the girls away."

"Battle cry?"

Lilly grinned, "What can I say, I'm fierce and they were a bunch of sissy's. But Veronica's the hero of the day. We should so celebrate tonight."

"How do you celebrate in a prison?" Logan chipped in, thinking he should remind everyone he was there.

Veronica looked at him curiously. Duncan noticed the trail her gaze had taken and seemed to remember his manners.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Uh Veronica this is Logan Echoll's, he just moved here. Logan, this is Veronica Mars."

"Hi," Veronica said, smiling brightly and lifting up her hand by way of a wave.

"Hey," Logan replied, giving her a small smile in return and suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Now the formalities are over," Lilly said, "We should go grab ice cream from the cafeteria."

They followed Lilly's advice as always, and after the girls had changed they all headed slowly towards the cafeteria, which Duncan informed Logan was open for about an hour after school. Apparently they had to use the outside entrance to access the cafeteria, as the school locked immediately after everyone was cleared out.

They entered the cafeteria, got four ice creams and sat at a table. Logan allowed the other three talk for the most part, about teachers, assignments, people from town and parties that Lilly was planning on dragging the other two to, now they were all full fledged high school students. Logan added in a few wry comments here and there which got him a grin from Duncan, an appraising look from Lilly and a laugh from Veronica.

As they talked he began to see how Lilly could be friends with Veronica. Despite her outward appearance of normalcy she had something within which was different. She obviously didn't mind being dragged into Lilly's hair brained schemes. She also seemed to have a few ideas of her own.

Logan began to feel more natural as the talk progressed to a Halloween prank Lilly wanted to pull and he found that they didn't mind when he added in ideas. It was as easy as breathing talking to them, and for once he actually felt like he belonged in this group. Finally Lilly and him started chucking a few remnants of ice cream at each other (she started it) which started a full fledged war, girls versus boys and they were chucked out of the cafeteria with a disapproving look.

They talked for a while outside, the others asked Logan about his life and he supplied them with some evasive textbook answers, then satisfied his curiosity with questions of his own about them. Finally they had to head towards the dorm as it was getting close to curfew and a few prefects herded them along.

Duncan and Logan decided to walk the girls to their dorm which gained a few sarcastic remarks from Lilly. ("'Oh Veronica, never fear, the big bad boys will protect us from danger on the few metres to the dorm.'You guys would be more likely to run away screaming like girls while me and Veronica kick butt.")

The girls walked slightly ahead of Logan and Duncan, arm in arm, whispering to each other and giggling, sometimes turning back to look at them. Finally when they reached the archway to the girls quad they turned around and faced them, both smiling and giggling.

"We think that tonight we should celebrate our great victory with a private party," Lilly said grinning widely, "You know when and where Donut. Oh and bring your friend," she flicked her gaze towards Logan and winked, "You know what they say, fours a party."

After the girls had entered their dorm, which was almost an exact copy of the boys dorm on the outside, Logan and Duncan headed towards theirs.

"Lilly and Veronica must really like you," Duncan said, smiling at Logan.

"What did she mean by private party?" Logan asked, wondering who else would be there.

"Only us three…four now, I guess… Lilly usually gets her hands on something, sometimes we plan pranks or sneak out during curfew… you don't have to come if you don't want to, I know it must sound lame to you…"

"No," Logan shook his head, grinning, "It sounds like fun."

"We'll sneak out at around ten and head for their dorm," Duncan said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait," Logan said, grinning back, and for once he wasn't being sarcastic. He was already going to start breaking rules on the first night, and he'd met people who were actually interesting. Maybe, for however long he stayed here, it wouldn't be as bad as he had feared.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. There just aren't enough stories about the fab four when they were younger… Please review, and tell me what you think about mine : ) Please excuse speelling mistakes, I was in a rush to finish this chapter.**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to clear up some confusion people have.**

**Firstly I'm sorry about the problems with the grades. I live in Australia and were I live we used to start high school in year 8 (which is when we are 13) but now there adding year 7 to high school (12 year olds.) High school therefore is now year 7-12. We put the students all in one campus, and it's just known as high school (though officially year 7-9 is middle school and 10-11 upper school, no one really does refer to it as that though, it's just high school to us). **

**I have no idea about the American style of schooling, or how they split up the grades, or how old people are in each grade. I think it's slightly different to Australia, but I've only gathered that from movies and books. **

**Secondly we don't have fancy names for our grades (which I think is unfortunate), we just refer to them by year (eg. Year 8, year 9 etc) that's why I have no real solid idea what a sophomore is…so forgive me if I'm using that term wrong. I thought it would be someone in around year 10, but I'm probably wrong. **

**Sorry for anyone who's finding it hard to understand what grade Logan is in. Just imagine that he's in year 7 therefore is 12 and that this school for reasons I do not know ( convenience lol) have middle school and high school all together. I hope that makes it better : )! And if anyone is willing to run through the terms used in American high schools for me that would be cool. **

**I'll put a chapter up shortly probably after the holidays. Happy Easter!**


	4. A Night to Remember

**Chapter Three**

**A Night to Remember**

They waited twenty minutes before curfew ended to sneak out of the dorm. No one was in the corridor. There were a few stragglers having showers, and some in the common room, but most had gone to their rooms for fear of Mr. Grant catching them out, or so Duncan said. Apparently to ensure that the boys didn't kill themselves they had a dorm teacher, who slept in an apartment upstairs. For the middle school and sophomore kids it was Mr. Grant an uptight middle aged and balding man, who appeared to have a burning hatred for kids (not that he didn't have good reason with the amount of burning bags which were put in front of his door.) As soon as curfew sounded he was down each corridor, checking it thoroughly for any stragglers locked out of their rooms, and taking great pleasure in lecturing them for about an hour then giving them a weeks detention. Sometimes he came down early, which was why it was a good idea to start out early.

"So let me get this straight, they get prefects and teachers to patrol the grounds all night?" Logan whispered to Duncan as they quickly hurried towards the girls dorm, keeping on the edge of the quad and near the shadows and the bushes.

"Not all night," Duncan whispered back, shaking his head. "Just until about twelve, they take shifts. Usually the prefects go in twos and they find a dark corner to snog in, they're usually the ones put near our circuit that's why it's so empty. The teachers stay near the seniors dorm's because they're the ones who have the crazy parties, though they hardly ever catch them at it."

Logan took this all in. "Wow I really have come to Shawshank," he muttered, Duncan grinned.

"It's not that bad if you know there shift times, because usually there's about a ten minute break in between."

"And how do you know that?" he couldn't help asking.

"Lilly. And don't ask me how she found out, it's just one of her many mysteries."

"So," Logan said, a thought suddenly occurring to him as he thought about Lilly and her unusual friend. "Won't Lilly's roommate have something against us being in her room? And how is Veronica going to get in after curfew?"

"Veronica is her roommate," Duncan said.

"But I thought she was a year older then us," Logan said, "How did they get a room together?"

"It's Lilly," Duncan shrugged as if that was enough of an explanation. "When she wants to she can make it look as if she's an angel. She managed to charm her dorm teacher, Ms Kale to believe so anyway, and the bribe of good champagne at the end of the year also helps, so she gets certain 'privileges' like always. Yet another of her mysteries."

"Yeah, she seems to have a lot of those," Logan remarked.

"Yeah," Duncan laughed softly.

* * *

They reached the girls dorm without event, passing under the large arch with the brass lettering. Duncan led Logan towards the back of the building, both of them keeping in the shadows. Around the building there were trellis' set up allowing creepers to trail along the building in an attempt to give it a more genteel appeal. Most of the creepers were dead however, making it look more like a building from a horror story.

Once they reached the back of the building Duncan knocked on a window, lights were on in most of the windows, it wasn't yet lights out, and sounds of giggling and squealing could be heard from most of the rooms. Despite Duncan's persistent knock nothing happened.

"Lilly," he hissed angrily, "Come on it's me."

There were sounds of a struggle within, laughter and then suddenly the old lace curtain was thrown back and Veronica appeared at the window, Lilly right behind her. She grabbed the window and quickly threw it up, it was perfectly greased not making a sound as she did so, Logan guessed they had done this plenty of times.

"What took you so long?" Duncan said, looking at Lilly accusingly.

"She wanted to keep you out until you did one of her dares," Veronica supplied, "You guys are lucky I thought it would have been too embarrassing for me to watch.

"Thanks Veronica," Duncan said giving that shy smitten look that he seemed to always wear around her.

"No problem," she said, smiling back sweetly.

"So can we come in now?" he asked as he made towards the window but Veronica and Lilly didn't move.

"No," Lilly pronounced, "Because we're coming out."

"What?" Duncan's voice raised slightly in shock as he stared at them both, Lilly grinning madly and Veronica giving the amused smile that said 'what can you do when Lilly has one of her ideas.'

Logan was just watching their interaction, his hands pushed deep into his hoody pockets, not really sure what was going on or what Lilly was planning.

"Gee Duncan don't be such a turd," Lilly snapped, "You'll wake up the whole dorm. You heard me now move so we can climb out otherwise I'm not telling you my brilliant plan."

Duncan glowered at her for a second, then sighing he moved back and allowed both Lilly and Veronica to climb out the window. They were both wearing jeans but while Veronica had on a pink hoody with love hearts on it and her hair was tied back, Lilly wore a sparkly sleeveless top and had her hair free.

"So what's the plan?" Duncan asked, resigned.

"Well remember how whenever we occasionally go to the beach for P.E we're always thinking how awesome it would be if we could go there on like a moonlit night or something..."

"Yeah, but that's not possible Lilly. There's a brick wall around the whole school and unless you have a ladder..."

"It's a full moon baby, anything's possible," Lilly said grinning. "Besides you know how Tom is the nephew of the groundskeeper, well he let me in on a little secret, apparently this place isn't as well fortified as we all suppose. "

"Wait are you talking about Acne Tom?" Duncan asked "The guy whose hung up on you and sent you a secret valentine in the 5th grade. And how did he tell you all this, I thought his love died when you thought his love heart was a crab?"

"Well that's my secret isn't it," Lilly said smirking.

"She kissed him in front of everyone in the library," Veronica revealed, grinning. It was obvious he had been bursting with the news.

"Veronica," Lilly gasped in mock betrayal, punching her on the arm. "You should never kiss and tell."

"Well I'm not the one who kissed him," Veronica laughed.

"What," Duncan spluttered. "That's the guy you kissed in public this morning? What happened to John?"

"John" Lilly said derisively, she waved a dismissive hand, "John was so last year, the most we ever did was hold hands and make out behind the bleachers."

"Eughh I so do not need to hear this Lilly," Duncan said through gritted teeth. "Besides I thought you said that you really liked John."

"Oh grow up," Lilly said flicking her hair. "It's time for greener pastures Duncan. I'm officially a teen, I have to start thinking about playing in the big leagues."

Logan didn't know whether he had been imagining it but he thought that maybe Lilly had flicked her eyes towards him when she said that.

"So how are we supposed to get to the beach anyway?" Logan intercepted before Duncan could say anything more, not really knowing how he felt about Lilly paying attention to him. "Because I'm thinking if we don't get there soon I might just go back to the dorm."

"Why, are you too chicken?" Lilly challenged him.

"No, I'm just not seeing any appeal in standing here all night talking about you're 'love philosophy' insert air quotes there."

"Fine, come on then big man," Lilly said, and promptly she turned and began walking beside the wall. They all looked after her stunned, Lilly turned to look behind her. "Well are you guys going to stand there all night talking about my love philosophy or are you coming to an awesome party on the beach?"

Veronica was the first one to move after her, Duncan followed looking anxious.

'What do you mean party, Lilly?!"

Despite himself Logan was grinning as he watched Lilly stride away confidently, her hair swaying behind her, the others following. He had to give it to her, she sure knew how to find excitement.

* * *

It turned out there was a hole in the impenetrable wall behind the imposing library. It had been fixed up by some wire, but someone had cut it so it could be easily pushed back to allow people to sneak through. Apparently money bought the groundsmen from fixing it properly. They got through it and once out were able to talk normally. The moon was bright, and the beach was right there just a few steps away, they could see the party from the wall and they headed towards it.

The party was filled with sophomores and some lower graders who had tagged along with older brothers, or with older boyfriends. There were a few kegs on the beach and a bonfire, most of the people were already wasted once they got there.

"Stay here," Lilly commanded and weaved through the crowd expertly without looking back. Duncan, Veronica and Logan stood there awkwardly until she came back with a large smile on her face and a bottle in her hand.

"Score," she crowed, holding it up. Instead of stopping near them she kept on walking past them.

"Ah the parties that way," Logan noted to the others.

"Come on," Lilly called behind her, waving the bottle above her head she turned around to face them. "This party is totally not our scene right now, not until we're like the king's and queens of Neptune. I'm telling you guys our party, the real party, is that way! Hurry up already."

"Lilly are you really sure you should have taken that?" Veronica asked as they followed her towards the quieter side of the beach. "I mean won't they miss it?"

"They're too drunk to miss anything," Lilly said dismissively. "Beside Dave gave it to me, so it's all good."

"Dave Shaw?" Veronica gasped. "The upcoming football star? You're kidding?"

"No," Lilly said, giving a triumphant look. "I skipped English today and you know went behind the bleachers to find some fun, and there he was. Well we got talking and some other stuff..."

"He's a sophomore," Duncan spluttered, "Lilly you cannot be serious. That's like paedophilia or something!"

"You sound like Dad Duncan," Lilly laughed, "Relax we just talked mainly, and he said he was single, that's it I swear. But I have the feeling he's very interested, I mean how can't he be this is me we're talking about? So how about some of your conquests L.A?"

The subject turned so suddenly and her blue eyes flicked to him so quickly that Logan was left stunned for a second. He had been walking and listening absently to their comradely talk, looking out towards the calm ocean glittering silver under the full moon, and thinking that this was actually kind of nice. He hadn't been prepared for the conversation to suddenly turn to him.

"What, too tawdry to talk about?"

The truth was Logan had never been in a place long enough to start even getting to know a girl, let alone dating. He had kissed a few, but it hadn't moved along much more than that.

"I'm surprised you even know what tawdry means with the way you talk," he smirked at her, laying the bravado on thick. "But yeah, there have been a few conquests I suppose you could say. They used to call me Casanova back in LA."

"I knew you were a little perv the moment I saw you," Lilly laughed.

"This coming from the paedophile lover," Logan retorted.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a let's get to know each other outing," Veronica commented.

"I know, gee Lilly do you have to third degree every friend I make?" Duncan added.

"Just looking out for your innocent soul little brother," Lilly laughed and suddenly she undid the cap of the bottle. "I never hit one of your friends." She proclaimed loudly, she handed the bottle to Duncan. "Come on you have to drink, remember Bill Reed you like totally punched him in the face just because he complimented me."

"He said you had a nice ass," Duncan protested, "And I was just supposed to let him talk about you that way?"

"Doesn't matter he was a friend, sort of, so you have to drink."

"Is this another new crazy game of yours Lilly?" Veronica asked sceptically, as Duncan took a quick sip from the bottle and handed it back to Lilly, "Because I have to tell you after last time with the egg nog..."

"Okay so maybe that wasn't the best idea," Lilly conceded, "But this game is legit V. Serious Dave taught it to me today, apparently all the seniors are doing it, it make's drinking fun, or more exciting, depending on how you look at it. I've bet you've heard of it Logan? It's called 'I never'"

"Can't say that I have," Logan said, "But I have heard of drinking, it's all the rage in LA."

"Now you have to say something you've never done Duncan, and whoever has done it has to drink," Lilly proclaimed.

"Okay..." Duncan said, "I've never...held a gun."

"Come on drink," Lilly said to Veronica as Duncan held out the bottle to her.

"I don't know Lilly," she hesitated "This is a lot stronger then egg nog."

"Veronica I can't believe you're going to bail out on us," Lilly cried out "After we've already broke like a hundred rules getting to this fabulous beach and we scored us some hooch. Come on girl!"

"Lilly don't push it," Duncan snapped, becoming suddenly protective. "If Veronica doesn't want to drink it's no biggy, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Veronica gave him an appreciative smile which made Logan want to gag, and which Lilly literally did aloud.

"Here, I can do it first," Logan said grabbing the bottle he took a large gulp, "See nothing to it, now you try," he grinned holding the bottle out to Veronica. "The big man in the sky will never find out, I promise."

"Well that's a relief," Veronica rolled her eyes. "But it's not him I'm worried about, it's my Dad."

"You're Dad?" Logan laughed at her anxiety over a parent.

"He's also the sheriff, and believe me he can sense whenever I'm breaking the law. I'll find like twenty messages on my phone when I get back!"

"V, come on live a little!" Lilly proclaimed. "It'll be worth it."

"Unless you're too chicken," Logan challenged, smirking.

"Give me that," Veronica snapped, rising to the challenge she snatched the bottle and tipping it back chugged some down. "Woah," she gasped as she pulled it from her lips, "This is... strong."

They laughed at her and after a second of pouting she joined in.

"So we all know how you got your hands on a gun, what about you Logan?" Lilly asked.

"I want to hear your story first." Logan said looking at Veronica. "I mean you with a gun, I just can't see it somehow."

"Veronica's a wild child inside really," Lilly said grinning at her friend.

"Yap, a wild child that's soooo me Lilly, the crazy one of the group," Veronica laughed rolling her eyes.

"It's the pigtails, she uses them to get people off her scent," Duncan added smiling.

"Oh, do tell," Logan prompted.

"It's nothing really," Veronica said, blushing slightly. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"It's amazing gee, let yourself shine V," Lilly interceded, "It was like this, when she was like five we thought there was a monster in her closet. I was sleeping over at her place one night and it was a thunderstorm and with the addition of ghost stories and a lot of sugar we totally freaked ourselves out. Her parents were asleep and we kept on hearing this banging outside and we thought it was the monster and it was coming to get us. So V had this wonderful idea of getting something to protect us and scare the monster away. She goes to the cupboard where her Dad thought his gun was hidden, she climbed up there got the gun and came back to the room where I had been guarding the closet with a hockey stick. She pointed the gun at the cupboard and yelled "Come out with your hands up you dirt bag" then she pulled the trigger. It wasn't loaded but Mr. Mars heard her shout and came running, and saw five year old Veronica standing there in her Tinkerbell pyjamas in pigtails with a gun in hand pointed at the monster in her closet. It was hilarious!"

They laughed at the thought. "Dirtbag?" Logan said grinning at her, "Wow what a potty mouth you were."

"So what's your story," Veronica said quickly trying to turn the attention away from her.

"Oh you know not as exciting as that one, no defending against closet monsters involved," Logan teased, "You know Dad used to keep a gun in his closet for protection and me and my friend were playing cops and robbers when I was eight, and we thought it would be a great idea if we had a real gun. Long story short, got caught out and like ten years of grounding in the bargain." It wasn't the whole truth but Logan figured no one needed to hear that. "So isn't it your turn now?"

"Yeah Veronica," Duncan said, "Come on you're leaving us all waiting."

"All right, all right," Veronica said, "This is really embarrassing, but I've never had my first kiss."

Logan and Lilly both grabbed the bottle and drank, but Duncan abstained.

"You're serious dude?" Logan asked, he thought Duncan looked like those wide eyed honest guys but he hadn't figured he was that honest.

"Yeah well not all of us can be what was it, Casanova's," Duncan said, punching him on the arm lightly. "I just haven't felt like it..."

"Sure that's the reason," Lilly said smirking. She pointedly looked at Veronica who was looking at Duncan and smiling slightly, but she seemed lost in her own adoring world because she didn't appear to notice what Lilly meant by the comment, or her significant look.

"Lilly," Duncan snapped angrily. "Anyway how about you have a turn now Logan." He shoved the bottle into Logan's hand.

"All right," said Logan grinning, "I have never made myself a sandwich of any kind."

"Spoilt rich kids," Veronica laughed as she took the bottle and took a chaste sip. "You know we really need to rectify that, what happens if you all get stuck on a desert island without any hired help."

"Where there's rich people there's always someone willing to serve them," Logan commented. "Even if we have to rely on island monkeys."

"Okay I've got a good one," Lilly cried, grabbing the bottle. "I've never peed myself in a public pool and liked it."

"Now that's disturbing," Logan commented.

"Lilly I was two, I don't even remember it," Duncan snapped turning red.

"Yeah and you totally enjoyed it, you were giggling like a school girl Donut don't deny it."

"I am so going to kill you, come here," Duncan roared chasing after her along the beach as she ran screaming and laughing, yelling out more details about Duncan's embarrassing moment for Logan and Veronica's benefit.

* * *

They played the game for most of the night, with Logan and Lilly drinking most of the alcohol. Eventually they sat down on a formation of rocks and rested their feet. They had walked pretty far from the party and the sun was just staining the sky pink.

Duncan yawned, he was leaning his back against the rocks his eyes barely open. Logan, Lilly and Veronica sat on the larger rock, more alert.

"This was totally awesome," Lilly grinned, "Didn't I tell you all this night would be awesome."

"Yap, you sure did," Veronica conceded, smiling.

"And after this awesome night it is now the perfect moment to give ourselves a name," Lilly pronounced.

"We do have names Lilly," Duncan pointed out.

"Our group doophus," Lilly said. "I mean we used to call ourselves the three musketeers when we were younger, but that doesn't fit anymore seeing as we now have L.A. Besides that was so like the nineties, the millennium is almost upon us baby, we've gotta have something cool."

"Wow you guys like me so much you're going to include me in your secret society," Logan said mockingly, though inside he was feeling pretty good about it. "Thank you, thank you all so much...I think I might cry...."

"There, there," Duncan said patting his leg from his position on the sand. "It'a all right man."

"Speaking of secret society's I would suggest the famous five," Veronica said as Lilly stuck her tongue out at Logan, "But we're one short, unless we include Backup, which I'm sure he'd be delighted about."

"I don't have any objections," said Duncan.

"We are not having a dog in our group V," Lilly said, "Besides Backup would so tell your Dad about all the stuff we get up to."

"How about the Two Fab Gals and the Two Sexy Guys. Long I know, but we could shorten it to TFGTSG" Logan said, "I can see it now, the lights in the sky, the tags all over town. We could all wear matching T-shirts."

"If you persist in knocking us we'll have to throw you out," Veronica said in mock seriousness. "And once your out they're ain't no getting back in."

"Actually you're idea's not half bad," Lilly mused.

"You can't be serious," Duncan said looking at his sister.

"Not the other stuff...but Fab...Fab...I've got it!" she shrieked so suddenly they all jumped.

"And...?" Veronica prompted elbowing her. "Do tell."

"Okay prepare yourselves," said Lilly, waiting a minute to build the suspense. "The Fab Four."

"No way," Duncan protested.

"Lilly," Veronica laughed shaking her head.

"I like it," Logan grinned at her.

"Well gee at least someone appreciates my genius," Lilly pouted.

"Our genius, I came up with the key term after all" Logan reminded her.

"Yeah but I put in the hard work," Lilly retorted.

"Hard work?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, just because you're not geniuses, you're just jealous," Lilly said. "But putting that aside for now, now that we've got a kickass name who wants to go find some sea shells, we can make bracelets, you know as a last hurrah to the old childhood days!"

"No thanks," Duncan yawned again, throughout the conversation he'd been blinking rapidly trying to keep his eyes open.

"V?" Lilly turned to her best friend, who was leaning against her.

"I'm sorry Lill's but I think you're on your own with that idea," Veronica yawned, a reaction to Duncan's.

"LA?" Lilly looked towards Logan.

"Appealing as it is to think of all the wonderful arts and crafts I could make with the seashells I collect I think I too must pass up the opportunity," Logan said wryly. "But feel free to leave the 'hooch' behind."

"You guys are so lazy," Lilly said in disgust handing the bottle over to Logan she leapt down from the rock and headed further out towards the sea. "Don't be jealous when I have a kickass bracelet to match our name."

"Don't worry we won't" Veronica called after her. "So Duncan what are you going to do to get her back this time? Duncan?"

There came no reply, Duncan was snoring softly, his eyes shut, apparently he was too tired to stay awake, even for a few, relatively alone, minutes with Veronica.

"I feel a bit like that myself my friend," Logan said to the sleeping figure. "To sleep,"' he raised the bottle and took a liberal gulp from it. "Here," he said feeling slightly awkward he held it out to Veronica, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks," she groaned, "I think I've drunk enough already tonight."

"You'd be spewing if you'd reached your limit," Logan grinned at her.

"Please," Veronica said, "No talk about spew, or anything gross, I've filled my quota for that too."

"Lilly sure does have interesting stories," Logan chuckled as he looked at the blonde still going strong, searching near the surf.

"Yeah that's Lilly," Veronica said, and her voice was filled with admiration. The cold wind blew in and Logan felt her shiver slightly beside him. She'd given her pink hoodie to Lilly, who she had proclaimed would get hypothermia in her practically non existent top. Lilly had accepted grudgingly, and only because Veronica had insisted she was fine in a black long sleeved top. It looked pretty thin to Logan though, and it had gotten pretty cold through the night.

"Here take this," he suddenly said impulsively, feeling the need to protect her. He began to unzip his hoodie.

"No it's all right really," Veronica protested, feeling bad.

"I insist Ronnie," he said and and draped it over her shoulders before she could protest further.

"What did you call me?" she asked him, Logan blushed slightly, it had just slipped out.

"You're new nickname," he said giving her a confident grin. "I was thinking of calling you slayer, you know after Buffy, seeing as you're like a monster killer, but I'm not sure how you're Dad would feel about it... I could still go with Slayer if you want?"

Veronica laughed, "No Ronnie's fine," she said, "I kind of like it..." They drifted into a silence as they both looked at the ocean. Another sharp breeze hit them and Veronica hugged the hoodie tighter to her, looking at Logan. "You must be freezing!" she suddenly said noticing he was only he was only wearing a short sleeved brand shirt.

"Nah," he said, "I started taking up surfing last summer, believe me I can take the cold."

"I always wanted to learn surfing," she said, looking out to sea with a wistful look in her eyes. "Floating above the waves like that, it must feel like flying."

"Yeah, it's..it's pretty amazing..." amazing didn't really sum it up, but he didn't have words to express it. "Maybe I'll teach you this summer, and Lilly and Duncan if they want, if my Dad hangs around that long."

"I hope he does," she said. It was only a simple and earnest remark, but it made Logan feel warm inside somehow. Then she laughed, "Not that my Dad would let me near a surf board. He's heard about way too many accidents."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Logan grinned at her.

"Believe me my Dad will know, and then he'll probably kill me after he gives me a five hour lecture and a guilt trip and grounds me," Veronica smiled. "He's just a tad over protective, but you know how Dad's are."

"Yeah," Logan muttered, he sure did know how his Dad was.

"Hey," Veronica said suddenly grabbing his arm, "Where'd you get that from? It looks pretty bad!"

She was indicating a long gash which went up his arm, it was the reason he had been making sure to wear his hoodie for a few weeks now. It was healing and looked much better then it did when he first got it, but he supposed to someone like Veronica it looked terrible.

"Nowhere," he snapped grabbing his arm away from her instinctively. Her blue eyes went wide with hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just was surprised that's all."

"Sorry, didn't mean to go psycho on you" he muttered, hating this part, the cover story. He felt awkward doing it, and he hated how good he'd gotten at it, how convincing a liar he had become. "It's still a bit sore that's all. I got it when I was trying to do a 360 on my skateboard, not one of my best ideas. I fell on the gravel and almost gashed my arm in half. It was pretty awesome though, with all the blood gushing out it looked like a horror movie, I think I might get a scar. Is it true chicks dig scars?"

"Yeah totally," Veronica said sarcastically, shaking her head at boy's stupidity, though there was something about her that made Logan think that maybe she hadn't completely bought his story. "So you did get a doctor to see it, cause it looks like it might be infected."

"Pretty sure Ms. Nurse," Logan teased, "But I'm happy for you to examine it and give me a second opinion."

"No I'm fine," Veronica said, "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's cool Ronnie," Logan said, acting nonchalant, he smiled at her to show her he really wasn't offended, she smiled tentatively back "So where were we before we were interrupted by my amazing story of bravery and athletic feats."

"I think we were talking about the wonders of surfing," she supplied.

"Ah yes," Logan then proceeded to explain to her the intricacies of the sport, hoping to make her completely forget their encounter. He thought that she had bought his story, but now he knew that he had to be extra wary around her. Underneath her good girl exterior Logan felt Veronica Mars was more perceptive then anyone he had ever met, and also when push came to shove he thought that she could probably be more stubborn too. Logan was taking a risk hanging with someone like that given his circumstances, but he shrugged that thought off. He had to be friends with Lilly, with Duncan and with Veronica, he couldn't not be, they just seemed to fit together like pieces from a puzzle. He thought that perhaps Lilly had gotten it right, together it felt like they really were the Fab Four.

* * *

After Lilly collected her shells they managed to wake up Duncan and sneak back into school. There were still some passed out stragglers on the beach from the party, but most of them had returned to school.

The trick, Duncan explained to Logan, was to go in late enough so you weren't left locked out of the dorm building, but early enough that Mr. Grant would still be asleep and no teachers would be around. Four thirty was when the dorm building doors opened again, due to early hour training for those involved in sports activities.

Duncan and Logan managed to slip into the building and into their room without incident. Duncan immediately collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, completely tired out. Logan fell on his bed too but he couldn't fall asleep so quickly, his mind was still racing with all the things that had happened that night. As his thoughts began to slow and he began to drift to sleep he thought he had to hand it to Lilly, it really had been an amazing night.

* * *

**A/N: On a short break so I thought I should write while I had the chance. Thanks for all the reviews, I now get the American terms for school grades so hopefully now I won't stuff it up. Logan, Veronica and Duncan are in year 7 and are around 12 while Lilly is in year 8 and is 13. Hope you like, I'm thinking about adding supernatural themes lol dunno just an idea I have to mix the story up a bit, but only way later in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
